Another World
by With Death Comes More Death
Summary: *Caution* has several spoiler alerts to Dead Space 3. When Issac and Carver find themselves on a foreign and distant world inhabited with ponies. Themselves turned into ponies, and necromorphs causing chaos in Equestria. They'll need help from six particular ponies. Rated M for violence, blood and gore, and strong language.
1. Prologue: Broken Men in a Breaking World

_**Ello my friends and welcome to the prologue of my Dead Space and My Little pony cross over. Caution before going forwards contains huge spoilers for Dead Space 3. So this takes place right after the events of Dead Space 3. If you want my honest review of the game it's probably not as good as the others. Yet still a pretty good game. So I hope you enjoy this cross over. I don't own either of these series. **_

**Prologue****: "Broken Men in a Breaking World"**

_It was over,_ Issac thought in his head. It was finally over. He floated there next to Carver. He didn't know what was going to happen to them, but he knew that the markers were gone and Ellie was going to be alive.

_It's not over, _a raspy unfamiliar voice rang through his ears. Issac eyes shot open at this. A bright red flash blinded him.

Issac used his hands to cover the light. Issac landed with a thud. The once hard ground was covered with something soft. Another thud sounded next to him. He turned to it.

He could not have expected what he saw. There was Carver's suit, but in another shape. It was in shape of a four legged animal.

He rushed over wobbly on his all fours to the suit. A reflection on Carver's suit showed Issac, but it wasn't really him.

He looked like Carver did, a four legged animal, and his suit was in peak condition. The altered helmet covered his face. "What the hell? Wasn't this smashed off?" Issac thought remembering getting hit so hard that it broke.

He folded it back up into his suit revealing his face. He was a tan horse thing, with a short black mane and a five-o-clock shadow, but something was odd. He looked animated like in a cartoon.

His eyes were abnormally large, and ears to high for anything real. "What the hell am I?" he asked. Carver began to stir.

"Hey Carver wake up!" he shook his companion awake. "Issac what the hell happened?" he asked. Carver turned his head to Issac and let out a scream.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked folding up his helmet. Carver was a light brown and a looked sort of like him. Although he didn't have stubble, and had a scar under his right eye.

"You're telling me," he showed him his reflection. "What the hell happened?" he asked beginning to panic. "No idea, but this isn't any time to panic," Issac responded.

Carver looked around taking a couple deep breaths. "Why does everything look like we're in a child's cartoon " Carver asked. "No clue," Issac responded looking around for the first time.

Everything was brightly colored like a good painting your six year old kid makes. They were standing on some type of soft organic matter.

"This looks like grass," Carver said putting his head to the ground to study it. "Haven't seen this in a while," Issac responded.

Issac took note of the abundance of trees around them.

"This looks like we're in a-," Issac was beginning to say trying to get the word for it,"forest."

"I wonder on what fucked up planet we landed on this time," Carver told him. "Screw that I wan't to know who could fucking live here," Issac retorted.

"Careful what you wish there marker boy," Carver responded unfolding his helmet. "Yeah whatever," he responded unfolding his helmet. They lit up up as they finished unfolding.

"So where do we go now?" Carver asked. Issac scanned the ground looking for some type of life. "He could see some type of city out in the distance.

"There a village," Issac told Carver. He looked over to it. "So what are we going to do, go in guns blazing?" Carver said.

"We might have to, so lets check our inventory," Issac told him. Issac opened up his inventory screen and saw that his supplies were minimal.

Had plenty of ammo, but the battle earlier had made him use up all of his med packs. He carried an altered plasma cutter and an altered negotiator.

He pulled out his plasma cutter. It was indeed altered.

It fit on his right stump like a glove. Literally it was a glove. He could feel a trigger on the inside. He aimed it as a flashlight shone with three blue lasers.

He began to move around on three legs. It made him move slowly, but he already did when he aimed so it was fine. "Hey Carver got any weapons?" he asked him.

"Yeah got a plasma cutter, planet cracker, a shit load of ammo, but no med-packs," Carver explained. "Me either so we can't take much damage," Issac told him. "Alright lets head to that village," Carver responded heading towards the village in the distance. "Alright then," Issac agreed.

**Later...**

The sun was going down, Carver and Issac were beginning to book to the village. Once they had gotten close the raspy voice had returned.

_You think you've stopped the markers? Weill you haven't! You'll never stop them! _The voice sounded deranged and was practically shrieking into their ears.

"What the hell!" Carver yelled in response. The voice had caught them off guard. They tripped over themselves and rolled onto their back.

The two used their hooves to cover their ears even though their helmets blocked their cartoonish ears.

_You think you can escape us! _ The voice didn't seem like a normal voice. It sounded like a culmination of voices that sounded like a sickening nail-on-chalk board voice beginning to laugh insanely.

"AH!" Issac shrieked. Just like in a flash the sky flashed orange. Suddenly the laughing had stopped. Issac rolled onto his stomach and slammed his left hoof onto the ground.

Issac unfolded his helmet and threw up violently. Issac looked at Carver who wasn't far off to his right who laid next to a puddle of puke.

Issac went back to him weakly and helped him up. "What the hell did was that thing saying, what does it mean it's not over?" Carver yelled at him furiously. "I have no idea, but we need to find out what the hell is going on," Issac responded,"because if we don't we're more than screwed."

The two looked back to the village. Issac could hear some type of speech out in the distance.

Who ever it was kept saying,"The time for us is over. It is time to give into a purer race!"

"You hear that?" Issac asked Carver. "Yeah sounds like damned unitoloigists," Carver responded. "Now my fellow ponies give in to convergence " the person voice came from behind a corner.

The two looked around the corner. A large crowd had gathered in front of a stage. A dark red "pony" with light blue hair stood in front of them.

He was being guarded by two ponies with spears. "We have to stop him," Issac told Carver. "I hate to say it, but you're right," Carver answered,"How do we do this?" Issac thought for a second.

"We go in guns blazing," Issac explained. "Good enough plan for me," Carver responded. "On three. One...two...thr-!" Issac began to yell when a shriek caught him off guard.

It was a shriek of something out for blood. Everyone one, but the preacher, looked over to the scream. "Yes there is our future, there is what we will become!" he yelled.

A ponified slasher jumped through a closed window. It made a shriek.

"Oh shit!" Issac yelled quickly running in front of it. It was a dark red with black hair. Instead of being on all fours was a biped with sharp gory blades through his arms.

The crowd behind Issac screamed in terror. Another slasher jumped out, and another, and another,and another, and another. Carver stood next to Issac plasma cutter ready. Issac got his plasma cutter ready also.

"How many shots you have?" Issac asked. "296," Carver answered. "I have 300, when you get to 250 make a run for it," Issac explained.

A slasher screeched and charged forward. Carver took two shots efficiently cutting off the blade arms of the slasher.

"Got it," Carver answered. Issac looked back to the deadly creatures. A lurker caught his attention. It was a smaller pony. It stuck to a vertical wall.

Three tentacles stuck out of it's back. Issac quickly shot all three of quickly. It screeched as it fell to the ground.

A slasher charged at Issac, who in turn smacked the slasher in the face with the plasma the process he smashed off the arm. Issac backhanded it again, smashing off the other arm.

The creature collapsed. He used kinesis to snap off the blade. He aimed it and shot it at a slasher who was charging him. It shot and impaled itself onto another slasher on a wall.

They stopped wriggling. Issac looked back to Carver who had pulled out his planet cracker and began blowing off appendages on the necromorphs.

How he was able to stay on both back legs, Issac didn't know.

Issac pulled out his negotiator and mimicked Carver. Somehow he kept full balance on his back legs. He charged the Tesla core, and effectively decapitated a stalker.

He turned to a slasher and used the line gun attachment to dismember the thing. Soon a sea of necros was in front of them.

"To hell with this if we stay here we're screwed," Carver told Issac. "Yeah lets move!" Issac yelled. The two switched back to their plasma cutters and booked it the other direction.

Dead, gashed bodies lined the streets of this city. A message came over the live speaker,_"This is the Fillydelphia Police. This is a state of emergency. All citizens must go to the train station and board the train to Ponyville or risk being left behind. The train leaves in ten minutes."_

"You hear that?" Issac asked Carver. "Yeah we need to book it," Carver answered. The two began to run faster. They passed many corpses of innocent ponies. This would make a person with a lesser will to throw up in disgust.

The two finally reached the train station. A train stood there with the last of the very few survivors filing in. The sea of necromorphs getting closer. The two jumped into the front of the train and both yelled,"GO!"

The driver heard them and threw the switch to go. The train began to move slowly accelerating.

The two laid there panting and folding their helmets up into their suits. They did this for a while not being bothered. Until the train began to angle downward. _Must be going down a hill_, Issac thought.

"I'm going to check on the driver," Issac told Carver. "I'll follow soon, just need to catch my breath," Carver answered panting.

Issac went to the next car after crossing. "Hey there, mister haven't seen you around here before," the driver told Issac. "I'm new," Issac answered.

*Bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*.

Several swift bangs came from the roof. This put Issac unfolded his helmet. The driver backed up to the glass.

"Wait!" Issac yelled but it was too late. A tail with a blade had impaled into the driver's skull. "Oh shit!" Issac yelled and shot at the tail of the leaper.

The leaper pulled the driver through the glass which accelerated the train. Issac looked forward and saw a steep cliff with a slow sign in front of it.

Carver came from the other boxcar and asked,"What the hell's happening?" he asked. "We're going to go off the cliff!" Issac yelled.

The train flew off the cliff. "Oh shit!" Carver yelled. The two began running the other direction. They went into the other box cart wobbly.

The ran to the next door. Carver pulled it open quickly. They ran into the other boxcar. As that cart was begging to angle downward.

They almost got to the last boxcar when it became to late. Carver was able to get on the outside of the boxcar.

Issac held onto the handle of the door as Carver was trying to pull him up.

When suddenly the train jolted to a stop. It caused Issac to be tossed free, and Carver to slide down the slightly angled boxcars.

Issac was sliding down the empty boxcar and into the other.

A detached seat obstructed the entrance to the other box cart. It seemed like to be a saving grace to Issac, but then he realized that he was moving so quickly that it would of broken his legs if he did.

Issac shot the thing in half and barely flew through the seats. Issac saw a slasher in front of him. Issac shot one of it's blades off and slide under it.

Knocking it over ripping off it's legs. Blood splattered onto his suit. He could see the engine car.

There was no ground showing through the shattered glass. Issac threw himself in the air and flew out the engine car. He closed his eyes as he fell preparing to die.

When something slowed down his momentum and grabbed his collar. Issac opened his eyes and saw that Carver used stasis on him right as he came out of the engine car.

Carver had used a pole that was poking through the roof to hold himself in place. He had grabbed Issac with his mouth.

"Thanks," Issac thanked pulling himself into the engine car. Carver flipped into the engine car. "So do you have a way to get down?" Carver asked.

Issac looked down to the ground. A large carriage of hay was below them. "There's a carriage of hay under us let's just jump," Issac suggested. A hiss came from the other boxcar "Yeah lets," Carver responded.

The two threw themselves out of the engine car. They couldn't feel the air go through them because of their suits. They landed with a thud in the carriage.

A creak came from above them. "Oh shit the train's going down!" Carver yelled. The two pulled themselves out of the carriage and ran to opposite sides.

The car fell and smashed the car in a crash. The rest of the train leaned forwards. It soon fell one cart by one. The train had separated them.

Issac contacted Carver through his comm. "Carver! Carver you there?" Issac asked. "Yeah I'm here, we need to find a way to meet up," Carver responded.

"Lets meet at this _"Ponyville"_ ," Issac explained. "Yeah this train probably goes on for a couple miles, but how do we get to this Ponyville smart guy?" Carver asked. Issac looked around the him.

He saw the train tracks. Suddenly a siren came out from the distance. "Can you hear that?" Issac asked. "Yeah, so?" Carver responded. "Follow the sound we'll rendezvous there," Issac responded. "Okay see you'll there," Carver responded.

_**Well that's it for chapter 1. I hope you enjoined It's probably happening to fast, but hey it's Dead Space that's how it's always been. Anyway see ya next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Only Getting Better

_**Ello bronies and pegasisters and welcome to the first official chapter of Another World. I don't got anything to inform you on so, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't own either of these series.**_

**Chapter 1: "Only Getting Better"**

Issac walked along the side of the bottom end of the train. He studied the primitive technology. The siren was audibly getting louder with every bloody step he took through grass.

A warm breeze was blowing downwind. His elite suit was made it impossible to feel although. The suit also shone a small light that lit up the area a foot in front of him. A glimpse of a white light came through the trees.

_There it is! Just hope it's help, _Issac thought. Issac ran towards the light. Issac pushed his way through a bramble and stumbled slightly into a clearing. Issac looked around the clearing.

There was another train. It was completely black and white, with ponies armed with spears looking around with a spot light.

A rustle came from the bushes. Issac pointed his plasma cutter at it. Carver rolled out as a leaper pounced on him.

Issac rotated the barrel horizontally and shot the arms off it. The leaper let out a shriek of pain which had caught the guard's attention.

"Hey we got live ones," one of them called. Issac and Carver looked at them. A winged light orange mare floated down to them on a pair of wings and pointed a sword at them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, we mean no harm lady," Carver told her and folded up his helmet. Issac did the same.

"Yeah they're good let's bring them aboard!" she commanded. A panel from the back of the train opened up. The two followed the mare with wings to the train car. "Did anyone else survive?" she asked.

"All the survivors we're on the train, and that went off a cliff," Issac explained. "How did you two survive?" she asked. "The train got stuck on something before it fell, and we were able to jump into a wagon of hay," Carver explained. "Well you're two lucky sons of bitches then," she told them.

The two's eyes widened. "I didn't know they cursed," Carver whispered. "Well at least that means we can without sticking out," Issac responded in a whisper. Carver grunted.

"Follow me," the mare told them. The two followed her to two fold out beds.

"You should get some rest," she advised "Thanks," Issac answered and laid himself onto the bed. Carver laid on the bed next to Issac's. The two quickly found themselves asleep.

**The next morning...**

The screeching of metal made Issac and Carver's eyes open in shock. Issac sat up in bed.

"What the hell?" Issac stated rubbing his cartoonish ears which stung. "Had a good night?" the orange mare from earlier asked.

"As good as I've had in a while," Carver responded stretching all four of his legs. Issac cracked his neck, and got off of his bed. "Where are we?" Issac asked.

"We're in that train of yours was heading, Ponyville," she explained,"We're dropping off the remaining survivors here."

"You found more survivors?" Issac asked. "No," the mare answered .Issac nodded as the train's back door opened. Bright sunlight almost blinded the two as it did so. Their eyes soon adjusted.

"Out you two," she told them. "Sir yes sir," Carver joked as the two walked out of the train car Issac chuckled softy.

"Well this is Ponyville," Issac stated gazing upon the rather ancient looking city.

"I've only seen a town like this in the history books," Issac stated in awe. "I don't think our ancestors were miniature horses," Carver joked.

"You two should head to a restaurant for some food," the orange mare told them,"and word of advice don't wear those weird helmets."

The two scowled at her. She giggled softly and went back into the train car.

The ponies at the train stop looked at them. Whispers emanated from them. Too soft for Issac and Carver to hear.

They still walked into the town. Which was empty. Instead for an extremely too pink pony hopping towards them. There eye widened, but not in shock, in complete discomfort.

"Hi there. Who are you two? What type of armor is that? What's this red stuff? Where did you come from?" she began bombarding questions extremely fast.

"What?" Issac and Carver asked in unison. Each had one of their eyebrows raised in confusion. She was grinning impossibly wide which made them feel awkward.

They soon began awkwardly sidestepping around her. The two began backing up.

"Well see ya Pinkie," Carver told her jokingly. "How'd you know my name?" Pinkie asked. Issac almost let out a laugh, but stopped himself letting out a pfft sound.

Carver glared at him. "So we'll be seeing ya," Issac told her. The two turned around and walked casually, trying not to make there comfortableness apparent.

When they felt like they far away enough, they stood in front of a dressed up tree. It had windows, a front door, and even a balcony. This got a confused look at it.

"This is one pimped out tree," Issac stated. Carver chuckled

"Didn't know you had a sense of humor," Carver responded. Issac grunted and looked around. "Where the hell is everyone?" Issac asked.

Carver shrugged. A very loud boom became audible through the air. "What was that?" Issac asked. "A sonic boom, but how? I don't think these animals can't be that fast," Carver responded.

A colorful rainbow was streaking through the air. "How the hell? It hasn't rained," Issac stated. Carver just looked confused. They soon realized that it was heading towards them. Literally was heading down towards there position.

"HOLY SHIT!" Issac screamed. Issac was quick enough to hit the object with a dose of stasis. Issac got a good look at it.

The object was a light blue winged mare with a pair of red violet eyes. Her mane was merging with the trail of rainbow.

Issac and Carver rolled out of the way as they knew the stasis wouldn't last very long. In mid-air the stasis wore off and the rainbow zipped by. The two's eyes were wide open at this sight.

"What the bloody hell!?" Carver yelled in shock. "How the hell can anything move like that?" Issac responded panting heavily. The two slowly got back up and joined together in the same spot.

"Rainbow Dash where are you going!" a feminine voice. Issac and Carver looked to it. A horned/winged mare flew quickly after her. "Guys wait up," a much gentler voice said. A pale yellow winged mare with light pink hair glided slowly after the others. Issac and Carver raised an eye brow in confusion.

"What in the world is happening?" Issac asked. "A six year old girl's dream," Carver answered. Issac smirked looking where those three had gone.

Carver went over to the pimped out tree. There was a sign next to the front door saying: _Golden Oaks Library, Run by Twilight Sparkle. _Issac walked over to him and asked,"What does it say?"

"It's a library worked by a "_Twilight Sparkle_"." Carver explained. "The more we go through this town, the more I want to puke my guts out," Issac stated.

Carver simply smirked as the two walk away. Issac's stomach growled.

"Son of a bitch let's go find a something to eat," Issac said. Carver's stomach growled also. "How we going to pay for it genius? I don't think they accept credits," Carver responded.

"Again have no idea," Issac stated. "Are you sure you're a genius?" Carver asked jokingly. Issac stopped to glare at Carver. Carver grinned in return and continued walking.

Then they could see something out in the distance. The same exact set of ponies were now walking towards them. Their conversation was barely audible.

"There they are you should go and apologize," the purple mare's voice. "Why should I?" the blue mare pouted.

"You almost tackled them in the middle of a sonic rainboom! You could of killed them!" the purple mare explained. "They somehow slowed me down enough to get out of the way," the blue mare countered.

"So what Rainbow Dash? They were just lucky that they could," the purple one chastised. "I agree with Twilight you should go apologize?" the pale yellow mare stated. "Fine fine," Rainbow Dash responded clearly frustrated.

"Maybe we should go," Carver suggested awkwardly. "Yeah I agree," Issac responded sharing the same awkwardness.

They didn't feel comfortable being apologized by the thing that almost killed them. They also wanted to throw their guts at the sight of the rainbow pony.

So they turned and walked the other direction. "Hey you two get over here!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Issac and Carver started to walk faster. "Where are you guys going!" Rainbow Dash yelled again. Hearing her hoof steps coming closer; Issac and Carver began to run.

"Why the hell are we running again?" Issac asked. "I don't know, but it's better that seeing that rainbow turd," Carver replied.

"Hey I can hear that!" she yelled in anger. "Oh crap!" Issac yelled. The two began sprinting away from the rainbow mare.

Then suddenly they stopped right in their tracks.

_Ha look at you both. You stand up to bloodthirsty monsters, but you run away from a rainbow maned Pegasus! PATHETIC! PATHETIC! PATHETIC! _the voice was screaming in their minds. It was mocking them.

"FUCK YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Issac screeched. "NO! NOT AGAIN! DAMMIT! I THOUGHT IT WAS OVER! WE ENDED IT!" Carver yelled. They found themselves falling on their chests.

_I knew you we're weak! Both of you! You think you can end me! You can't end us! You will make us WHOLE! _the voice was shrieking the sickening mantra. It was driving the two insane.

The two looked up, and in a brief moment. The once light blue sky was bright orange. The ponies that we're gathering around them were all rotted skin crawling with maggots through decomposed holes. Their eyes glowing white light. The once old time feel cottages had became broken and destroyed.

_MAKE US WHOLE! MAKE US WHOLE! MAKE US WHOLE! _the ponies around them began chanting. The two we're pounding the ground with their hooves.

"SHUT UP!" the two yelled in unison. When the two looked back up. The rotting blue _Pegasus_ was standing in front of them.

Then the vision has disappeared. Everything was normal just normal, Issac and Carver sighed in relief.

"You two alright?" Rainbow Dash asked concerned. "No, haven't been in a long time," Issac responded panting hard. "You got that right man," Carver replied who sat up.

"Do you guys need to go the hospital?" she asked skeptically. "No hospital's going to help us," Carver told her.

"What does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked. Suddenly the one named Twilight came into her. "Are you two alright?" she asked. Issac waved her off.

Issac and Carver pushed themselves up. "I am...not going to...live like this," Carver told Issac. "You'll get used to it," Issac encouraged. "Man I've being seeing that stuff since Tau Volantis," Carver replied.

"I've been seeing it for years stop your whining," Issac told him. Carver scoffed and looked to the mares. "Are you two sure you're alright?" Twilight asked. Issac cracked his neck.

"No, but it could be worse," Issac responded. "What does that mean?" Twilight asked. "Haven't you heard?" Carver asked.

When suddenly a purple and green dragon came up to Twilight. "Twilight you need to read this," the dragon said. "What is it Spike?" Twilight asked. "You need to see it to belive it," Spike answered. Twilight scanned the paper with her eyes reading out loud:

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_I am sorry to inform you that we need you and you're friends services. A group of monsters have massacred the town of Fillydelphia. From the reports of the Wonderbolts in the region, there were only two survivors. Two colts: A short maned colt with a five o'clock shadow, the other with a scar on his right eye. The wonder bolts said that they killed one, and speculate that they we're able to kill more. We need their help. They seem to know more than we do. Maybe they'll know how to stop this. Also one more thing, the wonderbolts said they wore weird armor. _

_From Your Princess,_

_Princess Celestia. _

Everyone around the two marker killers had gasped. Then their attention went to them.

"I think they know it was us," Carver whispered. "You think?" Issac said sarcastically.

"Are you the two who survived?" Twilight asked. Issac and Carver nodded. "Will you help us?" Twilight asked. "Get us dinner, and we'll talk to you," Issac responded. "WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey we haven't eat anything in awhile," Issac responded. "Fine," Twilight responded.

_**After dinner...**_

The two had finished there spaghetti dinner, and leaned back in their chairs.

"Okay I fed are you going to help us?" Twilight asked. Issac and Carver looked at each other. The two huddled together.

"Are we going to do this?" Carver asked. "Well we got nothing better to do here," Issac answered.

"We're going on another suicide mission? God dammit," Carver said in frustration. "Welcome to my world," Issac responded. Carver scoffed and looked back up.

"Alright we'll do it," Issac told her. "Good I'm going to get my friends and we'll be off for Canterlot," Twilight told them and walked away.

"Do we have enough ammo for this?" Carver asked. "No, but we'll look for a dump and get some scrap metal and make our own," Issac told Carver.

"We're going to need a lot more stuff than just ammo," Carver told Issac. "Yeah, but this ain't 2514 any more," Issac replied and went after Twilight. Carver scowled at him and followed.

"Alright guys let's go get my friends," Twilight told them. "Alright Twilight," Issac responded gesturing her to lead the way.

"So what's your guys names anyway?" Twilight asked. "My name is Issac Clarke, and this is my friend John Carver," Issac explained. "You can just call me Carver," Carver stated.

"Alright, what do you two do for a living?" Twilight asked. "I'm an engineer, and he's a solider," Issac replied. "Stop answering for me Clarke," Carver replied.

"So what do you know about these monsters?" Twilight asked. "Well it's one long story," Issac explained. "Well I guess I'll be able to hear it on the way to Canterlot," Twilight replied with a hint of disappointment. "Trust me it's worth the wait," Carver told her. Twilight smiled accepting the fact.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Twilight asked. "All part of the story," Issac answered. "Okay," she said frustrated.

Twilight stopped at a bakery named: _Sugar Cube Corner_. "Wait here," Twilight told them. "Issac," Carver said. "What is it?" Issac asked. "I just realized that it's mid-day," Carver told him.

"Well shit, at least hope that we get to this Canterlot before sun down," Issac replied.

"Me too. Me too," Carver answered. Twilight walked out of the bakery followed by Pinkie. "Oh hey guys didn't expect to see you two here," Pinkie told them.

"You guys met?" Twilight asked. "Well they didn't tell me their names, but they somehow knew my name," Pinkie explained.

"How did you?" Twilight was beginning to say. "It was an observation " Carver answered. Twilight giggled. "I don't get it," Pinkie stated.

"Anyway my name is Carver and this is Issac," Carver told her. "Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie," Pinkie answered.

The four came to an decadently decorated house named: _Carousel Boutique. _Twilight knocked on the door. A pure white unicorn opened the door.

They looked at us and gasped. "What an atrocity " she yelled in a beautiful British accent. "Huh?" Issac and Carver said in confusion.

"Look at these suits. These suits use an over abundance of blues, reds, and blacks," the unicorn explained.

"Sorry lady didn't know our fashion sense was so bad," Carver responded sarcastically. "My name is not lady, my name is Rarity," Rarity told Carver fiercely. Carver's eyes widened in shock.

"Anyway Rarity, these are some new friends named, Issac and Carver," Twilight said awkwardly. "Well any friend of Twilight is a friend of mine," Rarity stated calming down. The three mares walked away. Issac was about the say something when Carver said,"Save it Clarke."

The two followed the mares to a normal cottage. "You two stay here while we get Fluttershy," Twilight told Issac and Carver. "She's shy isn't she?" Issac asked. "You have no idea," Rarity replied as they walked into the house.

Sounds of stuff breaking cartoonishly came from inside. Issac and Carver's eyes were moving side to side awkwardly. The door burst open. The pale yellow Pegasus from earlier was using all fours to stop herself from getting pushed out by Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity.

"I don't wanna!" Fluttershy whined. "C'mon the fate of Equestria rests upon us," Twilight told Fluttershy. "C'mon haven't I done enough already?" Fluttershy whined.

Carver looked to Issac. "Reminds me of someone," Carver stated. "Shut up Carver," Issac responded. This went on for several minutes until Issac used kinesis to float a big enough bird cage from inside and put Fluttershy in it.

"Let me out!" she screamed in terror. "Thank you. Fluttershy this is Issac and Carver," Twilight sad confused at what just happened.

"You're those crazy guys from earlier," she stated in terror and shook the bars of the cage. "Well say it right in front of us," Carver stated.

"You're not crazy are you?" Rarity asked awkwardly wide grin. "No we're crazy, but the good kind of crazy," Carver explained.

"What does that mean?" Rarity asked backing up. "We're brave enough to do things other's wouldn't," Issac explained. "Oh," Rarity said half-heartily chuckling.

"Lets go get Applejack," Twilight said changing the subject. Issac used kinesis to float the cage to the next house.

Which really wasn't, it was an apple orchard; filled with apple tree upon apple tree. They failed to notice the now almost setting sun.

Issac and Clarke followed the three other mares to a large barn. There was an orange mare with blonde hair. She was pulling a cart filled with apples.

"Hey there Applejack," Pinkie said running up to her friend hopping up and down. She looked at the group of six.

"Why is Fluttershy in a cage?" she asked in a over southern accent. "We'll explain later, but this Issac and Carver. We're going to escort them to Canterlot to see Princess Celestia," Twilight explained.

"Sure let me just finish my work," Applejack stated gesturing to the other two filled apple carts down a hill. Issac and Carver sighed. Issac put down Fluttershy, and used kinesis to pull them to their location. They placed the carts next to Applejack. Everybody's jaws dropped.

"How did y'all?" Applejack was beginning to say until Carver interrupted. "Don't ask," Carver answered. Applejack nodded.

"Lead the way," Applejack stated shrugging her shoulders. "Alright now to get Rainbow Dash," Twilight stated and flew upwards.

There was a castle shaped cloud in the air. Twilight actually stood on it without flapping her wings. Issac and Carver just looked at it unbelieving at the feat.

A woohoo came from the clouds. The rainbow mare dashed down from the cloud. "So what's up guys, lets get this-," Rainbow Dash was beginning to say when she shifted her focus,"Why is Fluttershy in a cage?"

Twilight glided down to Rainbow Dash. "It's a long story," Twilight answered. "Alright, did we get everyone?" Issac asked. "Yeah I got us eight tickets for the Friendship express, and we're leaving soon," Twilight stated.

"Can't you just teleport us there?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No, I still haven't perfected it yet," Twilight explained. "Can you send all of us?" Issac asked.

"Well yes, but I still haven't perfected it," Twilight repeated. "Well do it, we can't waste much time. If the things we're fighting get there before us. Canterlot is royally screwed," Carver explained.

"It will be risky," Twilight replied shrinking down. "These things are twice as deadly at night, and you're military doesn't even now how to kill them, so take a chance dammit," Issac encouraged. "Well alright, I'll try," Twilight answered.

She closed her eyes and focused. A spark was forming on the tip of her horn. Suddenly a large flash came from the horn that blinded them all.

When Issac and Carver's eyesight returned they found themselves in the midst of destroyed stone buildings. Lights from fires and shrieks we're coming from the distance. All of the mares screamed.

"What happened?" Twilight shakily asked. Issac and Carver went out in front of them. They unfolded their helmets, and looked back at the others.

"Show us the way to the castle," Issac told Twilight,"and get Fluttershy out of that cage."

Rainbow Dash got Fluttershy out of the cage. Fluttershy was trembling. When suddenly five slashers broke through the windows of the buildings.

"What are those things!" Twilight screamed in shock. Issac and Carver reloaded their plasma cutters.

"Necromorphs," Issac stated. Issac and Carver aimed their plasma cutters at the slashers. "Show time," Carver said.

_**Well I'm going to leave off here for now. I hope you enjoyed and I hope to bring out another chapter some time soon. Well see you next chapter. **_


End file.
